harry_potter_hogwarts_mysteryfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Hosting the Beauxbatons
Данное задание включает в себя четыре части и на выполнение дается 3''' дня '''19 часов. В награду мы получим и , уникальную форму учеников французской Академии магии Шармбатон, а также специальный подарок для вашей комнаты в общежитии, который даёт драгоценные камни! Part 1. PEN-FRIEND OR FOE Penny tasks you with convincing her visiting Beauxbatons pen-friend to transfer to Hogwarts! Make a good impression to earn your very own Beauxbatons uniform and a special gift for your Dorm Room that awards gems! Пенни просит вас убедить её друга по переписке, приехавшего из Шармбатона, перейти в Хогвартс! Создайте хорошее впечатление, чтобы заработать свою собственную униформу Beauxbatons и специальный подарок для вашей комнаты в общежитии, который даёт драгоценные камни! Task 1: Meet Penny's Pen-Friend ' '''You need to meet my visiting pen-friend! Hurry to the Great Hall so I can introduce you! 'Тебе нужно познакомиться с моим заезжим другом по переписке! Спешите в Большой зал, чтобы я мог вас представить! Нам дают задание '''Get to Know Aurelie (Познакомьтесь с Аурели), на 5''' , которое надо завершить в течение '''3 часов. По его завершению мы получаем 50 и становится доступным следующий диалог. Task 2: Show Aurelie Potions Class ''' '''Your Potions class is starting, no? Come, I do not want to miss a minute! Твой урок зелий начинается, нет? Пойдем, я не хочу пропустить ни минуты! Нам дают задание Attend Potions Class (Посетите Занятия По Зельеварению), на 5''' , которое надо завершить в течение '''3 часов. По его завершению мы получаем 50 и становится доступным следующий диалог. Task 3: Tour the Courtyard ''' '''This Courtyard sounds interesting. How about we continue our tour there now? Внутренний двор? Звучит интересно. Как насчет того, чтобы продолжить нашу экскурсию сейчас? Нам дают задание Discuss Classes (Обсудить занятия), на 5''' , которое надо завершить в течение '''3 часов. По его завершению мы получаем 50 и становится доступным следующий диалог. Task 4: Tour the Charms Classroom ''' '''Now's our chance to prove Aurelie's behaviour is suspicious! Let's start our tour of the Charms Classroom! Теперь у нас есть шанс доказать, что поведение Аурели подозрительно! Давайте начнем нашу экскурсию по классу Заклинаний! Нам дают задание Observe Aurelie (Наблюдать за ''Аурели), на '''5' , которое надо завершить в течение 1''' часа. По его завершению мы получаем '''25 и становится доступным следующий диалог. На этом завершается первая часть квеста и мы получаем 250 . Part 2. BE LIKE THE BEAUXBATONS ''' '''While learning about life at Beauxbatons, you convince the mysterious Aurelie to open up. Узнав о жизни в Шармбатоне, вы убеждаете таинственную Аурели открыться. Task 1: Meet Madame Maxime ''' '''Madame Maxime wants us to come to the Great Hall straight away. Мадам Максим хочет, чтобы мы немедленно отправились в Большой зал. Нам дают задание Learn the Grand Entrance (Изучите парадный вход), на 5''' , которое надо завершить в течение '''3 часов. По его завершению мы получаем 50 и становится доступным следующий диалог. Выполните разученные движения парадного шествия учениц Шармбатона. Task 2: Tend to the Abraxans ''' '''The Abraxans are on their best behaviour for your visit! Come quickly, before they get restless! Абраксанцы сейчас достаточно спокойные и это лучшее время для визита! Пойдемте скорее, пока их настроение не поменялось! Мадам Максим предлагает познакомиться поближе с её прекрасными лошадьми. Спешите на Тренировочную площадку вместе с друзьями. Нам дают задание Care for the Abraxans (Уход за Абраксанскими лошадьми), на 5''' , которое надо завершить в течение '''3 часов. По его завершению мы получаем 50 и становится доступным следующий диалог. Task 3: Duel Aurelie ''' '''If you are going to duel, come to the Courtyard and do it now before I change my mind. Если вы собираетесь на дуэль, приходите во двор и не медлите, а то я передумаю. Спешите во внутренний двор замка, что бы сразиться на дуэли с Аурели. thumb|177x177pxДуэль с Аурели обойдется в 150 , и необходимы атрибуты не ниже 12 25x25px 11 25x25px 12 25x25px. Для победы вам достаточно нанести один удар сильным заклинанием Flipendo или Depulso (или что-то равноценное по урону).В случае выигрыша, вы получаете в награду 175 . Task 4: Have Lunch with Aurelie ''' '''I am ready in the Great Hall for our lunch. Do not keep a lady waiting! Я готова в Большом зале к нашему обеду. Не заставляйте даму ждать! Вы предлажили Аурели вместе пообедать. Заодно можно приятно провести время беседуя на разные темы. Отправляйтесь в Большой зал Хогвартса и встретьтесь там с Аурели. Meal with a Aurelie. Обед с Аурели обойдется в 700 , и необходимы атрибуты не ниже 16 25x25px 16 25x25px 17 25x25px. Здесь приведены правильные (отмечены зеленым), нейтральные (отмечены оранжевым) и неправильные (отмечены красным) ответы. На этом оканчивается обед и становится доступен следующий диалог. На этом завершается первая часть квеста и мы получаем 400 . Part 3. A PEN-FRIEND IN NEED ''' '''Aurelie reveals the real reason she came to Hogwarts and requests your help in her search. ''Аурели раскрывает настоящую причину, по которой она приехала в Хогвартс и просит вашей помощи в ее поисках.'' Task 1: Learn Aurelie's Secret ''' '''Madame Maxime has left the Training Grounds for Dumbledore's Office! Now is our chance to talk privately. Мадам Максим покинула тренировочную площадку для офиса Дамблдора! Теперь у вас есть возможность поговорить наедине. Вы найдете Аурели на тренировочной площадке. Торопитесь, пока вам не помешали. Нам дают задание Listen to Aurelie (Выслушайте Аурели), на 5''' , которое надо завершить в течение '3 'часов. По его завершению мы получаем '''50 и становится доступным следующий диалог. Task 2: Research the Artefact ''' '''If you think going to the Charms Classroom will help us identify the artefact, let us go now! Если ты думаешь, что в классе Чар мы сможем идентифицировать артефакт, давайте пойдем туда сейчас! Нам дают задание Search for Alchemy Book (Найдите книгу по алхимии), на 5''' , которое надо завершить в течение '3 'часов. По его завершению мы получаем '''50 и становится доступным следующий диалог. Task 3: Learn About Alchemy ''' '''I'd be happy to help convince Snape to teach you alchemy once I reach a stopping point. Я была бы счастлива помочь убедить Снейпа обучить тебя алхимии, как только освобожусь. Встретьтесь с Пэнни в классе зельеварения, но перед этим нас ожидает кулдаун на 3''' часа (можно завершить за '''55 ). По завершению кулдауна нам доступен следующий диалог. Нам дают задание Learn Alchemy (Изучайте Алхимию), на 5''' , которое надо завершить в течение '3 'часов. По его завершению мы получаем '''50 и становится доступным следующий диалог. 'Task 4. ' 'Part 4. ' 'Task 1. ' 'Task 2. ' 'Task 3. ' 'Task 4. '